The present invention relates to an arrangement for storing objects, such as tools and instruments, in power vehicles. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for storing objects on a cover of a trunk of a power vehicle. The arrangement is not limited to the storing of only tools and instruments, but also can be utilized for storing other required objects. Such a storing provides for reliable and constant readiness of the tools and instruments and occupies only a small place.